Dart
CGI Series= Dart *'Designer': W. G. Bagnall Ltd. *'Builder': Castle Engine Works *'Built': 1961 *'Configuration': 0-4-0DH Dart is a small diesel shunter who assists Den in running the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Bio In Day of the Diesels, Dart complains about needing a new crane and hides Flynn's hose in the rubbish by order of Diesel 10. Later on, he went with Thomas, Den and Diesel to Misty Island in search of a Christmas tree for the Dieselworks. Dart later teased Flynn for spraying Edward and his driver. He then helped Thomas fix Ol' Wheezy and later fixed Gordon's bufferbeam. In the eighteenth season, he hid from Paxton along with Diesel, Den, and Sidney causing Paxton to make an island-wide search for them. At one point, Mavis had an accident, and Den was forced to replace her at the quarry. Dart was distraught at being separated from his best friend, and was slow to start repairing Mavis. When Mavis reminded him that the quicker she's fixed, the sooner he can be back with Den. Dart took her advice and soon, Den returned. Persona Dart works at the Vicarstown Dieselworks to support and assist Den. Den and Dart have worked together for so long that Dart can often guess what Den is thinking before he can get it out himself. Although not so much the thinker of the duo, he is usually the doer and can be the chattier of the two. He quickly buzzes about the Dieselworks, occasionally bashing, crashing, and clanging into things. He can be heard to grumble "Dizzy Diesels!" when something goes wrong. Dart is very able in his work and a valuable team player. Despite being small in size, he is feisty and fast. Dart also like jokes, sometimes to the annoyance of the other Diesels. If feeling bothered, particularly by the steam engines, Dart is far from devious, but can get grumpy, gruff, irritable, and sometimes cheeky too, but otherwise he is the quick-witted assistant of the Dieselworks. Basis Dart based on 0-4-0 diesel-hydraulic shunter no. 3207 "Leys" built by W. G. Bagnall. It was the last locomotive built by Bagnall before the firm was taken over by English Electric. It is now preserved on the Foxfield Railway, along with Harvey's basis. Livery Dart is painted yellow and red with white lining and the Dieselworks logo on the sides of his cab. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted on his bufferbeams. Appearances Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Day of the Diesels - sixteenth season) * Steven Kynman (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Day of the Diesels only) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; fifteenth - seventeenth season) * Lennardt Krüger (Germany; Day of the Diesels - sixteenth season) * Christian Rudolf (Germany; seventeenth season onwards) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland) * Jorge Ramírez (Latin America; Day of the Diesels - nineteenth season) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Denis Bespalyy (Russia; seventeenth and eighteenth seasons) * Anton Savenkov (Russia; nineteenth season onwards) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * In the nineteenth season, Dart gained a permanent lamp, standard tail lamp and brake pipes. Quotes :"Dizzy diesels!" - Dart whenever he gets frustrated. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster * Hornby (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels318.png|Dart in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels180.png File:DayoftheDiesels222.png File:TreeTrouble12.png|Dart and Diesel at Knapford Station File:Ol'WheezyWobbles33.png|Dart in the sixteenth season File:BustMyBuffers!72.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations26.png|Dart with Diesel in the seventeenth season File:AwayFromTheSea72.png File:DisappearingDiesels21.png|Dart in the eighteenth season File:DisappearingDiesels40.png|Dart with Den and Sidney File:DenandDart20.png|Dart in the nineteenth season File:DenandDart124.png File:DenandDart145.png File:TheGreatRace183.png|Dart with Den in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace282.png File:RescueOntheRailsMenu10.png|Dart in a DVD game File:Dart1.png|Dart promo File:Dart.png File:DartatUlfsteadCastlePromo.jpg|Dart at Ulfstead Castle File:Head-onDartPromo.png File:DartCGIPromo.png File:DayOfTheDieselsPromo2.png File:DenandDartbyTommyStubbs.png|Den and Dart illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Dart'sBasis.jpg|Dart's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDart.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDartinDisguise.jpeg|Wooden Railway Dart in Disguise File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|2011 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDart2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:2015Take-n-PlayDart.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterDart.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDartPrototype.jpg|TrackMaster Prototype File:TrackMasterDartWithGreenHopper.jpg|Trackmaster File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|TrackMaster Oil and Trouble Dart File:HornbyDart.png|Hornby prototype File:HornbyDart.jpg|Hornby File:MegaBloksDart.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Wind-up Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-0